Animal attracting devices, such as animal or wildlife feeders, typically contain feed or other attractants that dissipate over time, either due to the animals removing the attractant or the elements. However, several disadvantages exist among current animal attracting devices. In particular, in the case of many devices, animals are able to access and remove the attractant too quickly, requiring more frequent reloading of the attractant and providing fewer opportunities for the animals to engage the device. Furthermore, other animal attracting devices can be easily removed or disabled by animals. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art, particularly, for providing a device for attracting animals in which animals will be less able to remove the attractant quickly and which will be less prone to having the attractant removed by the elements, permitting more time for the animals to engage the device and less frequent reloading of the attractant.